Saffron City
Saffron City is home to Sabrina, the -type Gym Leader of the Saffron City Gym and a former Gym is located here, it being the Fighting Dojo, which is led by Kiyo. Basics Saffron City is a sprawling metropolis in the Kanto region. It lies between Celadon City, Vermilion City, Lavender Town, and Cerulean City. Saffron City is also home to the Magnet Train Station, where the Magnet Train runs between Saffron City and Goldenrod City. Not only is Saffron City one of the biggest and busiest cities in Kanto, it is even famous outside Kanto. The large Silph Co. HQ stands form as the cities center piece, while two Gyms dominate the cities north-eastern corner district. Not only it is the business center of Kanto, it also holds the region's largest infrastructure (including the Magnet Train). In the games Saffron City is present in the Pokémon games; Red/Blue/Yellow, Gold/Silver, FireRed/LeafGreen and HeartGold/SoulSilver. In the anime Ash goes to Saffron City in the anime in order to get the Marsh Badge to enter the Pokémon League, but was unable to beat Sabrina's Kadabra with Pikachu. He continued his journey and later returned with a Haunter. However, instead of battling Sabrina's Pokémon, it chose to play around, causing the emotionless Psychic Gym Leader to burst into laughter. As a reward, Ash was presented with the Marsh Badge. Ash and Brock later returned along with May and Max during the Advanced Generation series so May could compete in her first Kanto Pokémon Contest. Things started off rough as Harley tricked her again by lying about the deadline to register and using her Hoenn Contest pass to sign up: however, Lilian Meridian was able to let her compete after she saved the other coordinator's Pokémon from Team Rocket. The contest soon took place with May, Harley and Jessie in disguise all advancing to the Battle Stage. Harley defeated "Jessabella" and in turn, he was defeated by May, winning her the Saffron City Contest and her first Kanto Ribbon. Saffron City is also mentioned in Black and White as Iris takes the Magnet Train there to get to Johto after she and Cilan leave Ash. In Super Smash Bros. There is a stage named Saffron City in Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64 device. It consists of three skyscrapers with two hovering platforms. Flying Pokémon, such as Butterfree and Fearow, appear in the background. Items *TM29 Psychic R/B/Y/FR/LG/HG/SS *TM31 Mimic R/B/Y *Focus Band G/S/C *Train Pass G/S/C/HG/SS *Nugget FR/LG Trivia *When the player goes into Copycat's house and goes upstairs to her room and presses A on the TV with a SNES on it, the message log will say "A video game showing Mario wearing a bucket on his head." This is a reference to the video game Mario & Wario. *Saffron City is the largest city in the Kanto region. **Although Saffron City is the largest city in the Kanto region, it isn't the most populated city. Celadon City is more populated than Saffron City, despite it being smaller than Saffron City. This also happens in the Unova region. *It is the only city with two gyms, although one is a Fighting Dojo and not an actual Pokémon gym. *Saffron City's name is based off saffron, a shade of yellow. Saffron City is even paved with yellow bricks. In other languages Category:Gym City Category:Single Performance Pokémon Contest locations Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations